Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-1901131-20150519113556/@comment-25999259-20150525162237
No quería entrar a comentar porque tengo mucho trabajo, pero no me voy a poder resistir. En la mayoría de los aspectos coincido con SlayerNina y Myrcella pero me ha gustado mucho enfocarlo como hace Dragonblancostark y voy a seguir su estela. El Muro. Jon marchándose, sus hermanos cada vez más resentidos con él.. en eso están siguiendo los libros. sin embargo, clama al cielo el tema de fantasma, qué motivo tiene Jon ara dejarlo con Sam? y enserio que no ataca a esos dos tipos?? Eso es bastante absurdo.. La muerte de Aemon ha sido, senzillamente perfecta. Stannis, (one true King of the Seven Kingdoms). Lamentable el poco tiempo que le dan a Davos (pk no saben que hacer con él sin L. demasiado gordo para montar a caballo) y hacer a Melissandre una manipuladora de Stannis por la carne y el deseo sexual de este.. bufffffff Menos mal que ha rechazo lo de quemar a Shireen.. Si tocan a Shireen, we riot.. mejor dicho cuando toquen a Shireen, porque está cantado....a no ser que se le sane la "muerte gris" y que no arda, renaciendo como la princesa que merece ser!!!! (ictus mío). APUESTO QUE.. el fuego que hemos visto en los trailers no será Ramsay quemando el campamento de Stannis.. será el propio Roose Bolton quien atacará por sorpresa a Stannis mientras Ramsay será se habrá quedado defendiendo Invernalia, así puede que haya una oportunidad de Sansa para huir o para Theon de vengarse de él. Invernalia. ICTUS CEREBRAL TOTAL DE LA TRAMA EN GENERAL. Será la casa de Sansa pero ni en Desembarco la habían tratado tan violentamente, cada noche debe sufrir a Ramsay, PERO NO DECÍAN QUE NO IBAN A VICTIMIZAR MÁS A SANSA!! Es totalmente innecesario. Entiendo que quieran hacer a Sansa en un momento de transición entre dos personalidades, entre dos maneras de vivir y sufrir (DarkSansa o Sansa "victimizada" Bolton), pivotando entre ambas, como ocurre con Daenerys (entre Targaryen madre de dragones y misha) pero como con la propia Daenerys los cambios de personalidad no los están explicando bien. No se entiende como pudo ser una maestra de la manipulación delante de los señores del Valle e intentar seducir a Meñique y ahora no pueda ni hablar con Ramsay más que para intentar ofenderle.. ¿Eso es manipular? Además ¿Cómo puede suplicar a Theon ayudar o llorar mientras la está violando y luego llamarle bastardo en su p*ta cara?.Así, no tiene sentido. Este es una incongruencia del GUION ni más ni menos. Utilizan la victimización de Sansa para mostrar la redemción de Theon pero luego sin venir a cuento la ponen insultando al monstruo al que teme y del que quiere huir para que no se nos olvide que lo que quiere es venganza y sigue estando ahí, latente la DarkSansa.. VENGA HOMBRE! 3. Dorne. Enserio? Enserio? El desnudo era innecesario también pero como no van a desnudar a una mujer en un capítulo, no sería propio del machismo que dirige y confecciona las tramas de esta serie. Les han quitado toda transcendencia a las Serpientes de Arena y junto que JAIME son una CARICATURA DE SUS PERSONAJES. Estamos criticando mucho lo de Sansa y las Serpientes de Arena, pero enserio que la ridiculización del personaje de Jaime no os parece excesiva, se ha convertido en un chiste - como no tienen nada que hacer con él- Xd es un personaje tremendamente interesante en las novelas con un mundo lleno de fantasmas del pasado y del presente que lo atormentan - como más o menos reflejaron en las tres primeras temporadas - y ahora es un manco que podría hacer tod el día monólogos sobre su mano perdida. ICTUS TOTAL! 4. Desembarco del Rey. Me parece un poco absurdo que muestren a Meñique tan evidente, tan claro y que Lady Olenna no vea que está fomentando el enfrentamiento entre ambas casa. Es la estrategia que le dijo a Cersei, deja que se enfrenten que yo me enfrentaré con el restante, pues aplicado a Desembarco del Rey en lugar de al norte. Es de ICTUS CEREBRAL que Meñique le diga a Olenna que le ha dado a Olyvar a Cersei.. Cersei podía haber sabido lo de Olyvar por sus propios espías - de los que ya habían hecho gala en temporadas anteriores- sin embargo, se lo atribuyen a Meñique. ABSURDO. Y Olenna se conforma con el hecho de poder encerrar a Cersei?? En lugar de solicitar que el "trabajador" de Meñique se retracte??? HAN EXPUESTO DEMASIADO A MEÑIQUE y eso le quita encanto puesto que él es un jugador de las sombras.. para que poner ese diálogo con Olenna?? Cuando tramaron el asesinato de Joffrey no lo vimos, por eso fue sorprendente y genial!. Esk claro eso era material de GRRM. Olenna con el Gorrión, magistral. La reina de espinas perdiendo en el juego de la amenaza, la primera vez para Olenna, SEGURO. Cersei i Tommen.. Lena hace un trabajo magnífico. La cara cuando Tommen dice que quiere a Margaery es un poema! Una lástima que el plan caiga por Meñique y Olenna y no por su propia inaptitud, pero bueno.. almenos la actuación de Lena ha sido magistral.. y más que lo será las próximas semanas. Oye esa Septa era un hombre?? Natalie Dormer ha estado genial.. aunque perder los papeles de ese modo, no le corresponde más a Cersei?!?! El cambio de personalidad que le han hecho a Margaery clama a todos los dioses... Meeren. Cómo es posible que Danny pueda ver a un dragón quemar vivo a un hombre y no una lucha?? Porqué no explican bien sus dos personalidades.. probablemente PORQUE NO LAS ENTIENDEN. No entienden la furia y el autocontrol entre el que debe vivir Daenerys y si lo hacen.. lo explican muy mal. Podían haber metido un pequeño diálogo o dos frases suyas en que lo dijera que era diferente... que esos hombres no debían luchar por entretener.. algo así.. a Jorah lo veremos luchando en los grandes juegos.. Ya sabéis.. LAS TRADICIONES. En general, no me está gustando la temporada, está perdiendo lo que hace genial a la serie. y a la Saga. el factor sorpresa y la habilidad dialectica de los personajes...